TMNT: Frozen Sister
by Mystic O'donnell
Summary: What if the boy's had a sister with Ice Powers? Their Tales have just begun I own only Sienna No Parring (yet)
1. Raph and Big Sis

TMNT

Frozen Sister

Hey Guys Mystic Here so My two Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories are on Hiatus for now because I'm in a big TMNT mood. So here we go

in this story Sienna is the guys older sister who is a mutant in the sense that she has powers

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT Just Sienna.

(Oh and the first 6 chapters is Sienna with her family)

Raph and Big Sis

* * *

_Normally being in the lair with four mutant seven year old turtles wouldn't be bothering the brunette girl. Today though she had locked herself away in her room after Raph and Mikey got in yet another argument and she sent the two of them to their rooms. Otōsan was out collecting food for the family so that left her in charge. She would explain when he got back and then leave for some rest. As soon as her head hit her pillow she heard screaming._

"Ane-Chan!" She knew the high pitch cry for help and walked out of her room.

She soon saw a dark green turtle tot with a more sea foam green turtle tot. The dark green one had the sea foam one in a head lock...again.

"Raphael!" She shouted causing the two to look at her.

The dark green one Raphael let go of the sea foam green one who ran to two others.

"Leo Take Mikey and Donnie to your room. I want to speak to Raph alone."

Without hesitation the green turtle, Leo took his brothers to his room and locked the door. Raph was five feet away from Sienna she didn't want to be the bad guy but he had to know that he was far too strong and angry all the time. She sat down on the ground Indian Style and looked at him in his bright green eyes.

"Come." She told him.

He slowly walked over and knelt down in front of her his eyes never meeting hers. She grabbed him from under his armpits and pulled him into her lap. Softly she started to rub his shell.

"Raph...what happened? And I want the truth." She said.

"I...I was angry...but...I was hungry...so I left my room to go get a snack and...Mikey saw me and said he would tell you...So I tried to stop him but he kept nagging on and ON...I just...I'm sorry Ane-Chan..." He whispered.

Sienna listen to what he had to say. It was true that she sent him to his room without a meal and she's reasponsable for that but that does not excuse him for almost taking Mikey's head off. She continued to rub his shell making sure that he knew she wasn't mad.

"Do...Do you hate me...Ane-chan...?" He ask looking her dead in the eye with his bright green ones.

Sienna's heart sank, "Why on earth would you think that Raphie..."

"B...Because you take the other's side...and always have me go to my room...I." Small tears start to form.

Sienna wiped his eyes, "No...Raph I do not hate you...But I do know you are better than fighting ever day with your brothers. I know Mikey makes you crazy but you don't need to attack him in anger okay..."

He put his small head against her chest and started to cry. She let him and gently rubbed his back slowly rocking to keep him calm.

"P...Promise you won't tell..."

"That you cried...No I won't." Sienna smiled and kissed the top of his head.

After Otōsan, who was a giant Mutant rat, returned Sienna left to go get some exercise.

"Sienna."

"Hai, Master Splinter?"

"Take Raphael with you." He said.

Sienna nodded and waited for her brother. He came out of his room wearing a red mask making her smile. The two left for the tunnels in the sewers and started to walk. After an hour or so the two came to a dark tunnel. Usually she went down them because of the whole break your fear by facing them thing but this time she had Raph and did not what her brother to go down that way. She quickly found another route when she heard Raph cry in fright. She turned to see a mean dog with scars, its mouth drooling with excitement that he could be eating a baby turtle. The dog lunged forward causing Raph to fall to his Knees and used his hands to protect his head from the dog's jaw.

"ANE-CHAN!" He screamed.

She acted upon instinct she ran in front of Raph and the dog bit her arm making her cringe in pain. Now that the dog has had blood it would not stop.

"RAPH RUN! GO! Find Otōsan!" Sienna shouted at him.

Raph didn't move to her words.

"RAPHAEL!" She shouted again.

But it was her mistake the dog let go of her arm and went for her face. She grabbed his jaw with her hands to prevent it from happening but she was forced to the ground with the dog trying to bite her. With her injured arm she couldn't' hold him back forever. But then the dog was hit by a rock. Both the dog and Sienna didn't know where it came from but when she turned her head she saw her brother throwing another rock hitting the dog in the eye.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY ANE-CHAN!"

He threw a bigger rock and hit the dog on the head causing it to yip and run away. Sienna sat up and kept a watch on where the dog and ran off before turning back to Raph who looked like he was going to kill the dog if it came back. When he saw his sister sit up he ran and hugged her around the neck.

"Ane-Chan are you okay..." He asked looking at her.

She could see the terror and fear in his eyes. She gently kissed his head and smiled.

"I'm fine Raphie, My Brave baby bro...Let's go home." She smiled.

Raph let go of her neck so she could stand. Taking her pointer finger and her middle Finger the two made their way home. Once home Master Splinter told Raph to go play with his brothers while he treated my wound. Once he was done wrapping it, she explained to him what happened. He was proud of Raph for protecting her but angry because he didn't listen. Sienna begged him not to punish Raph, which he didn't, and left so she could use her ice powers to freeze her swollen arm that was throbbing. She walked to the living room and flopped on the couch, moaning in pain. Only to feel a warm blanket and a heavy weight on her chest. When she looked Raph had brought out his blanket as well as his pet turtle Spike and fell asleep on her. She smiled and kissed his head once again.

"Brave Brother...It fits him perfectly." She smiled to herself and fell asleep holding him and Spike close.


	2. Donnie and Big Sis

TMNT

Frozen Sister

Hey Guys Mystic Here so My two Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories are on Hiatus for now because I'm in a big TMNT mood. So here we go

in this story Sienna is the guys older sister who is a mutant in the sense that she has powers

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT Just Sienna.

(Oh and the first 6 chapters is Sienna with her family)

Donnie and Big Sis

* * *

_It had been over a week since the dog attack. Today Sienna decided to go and see if she could find out if the dog was still around. She checked every which way in the tunnels. After checking in the tunnel she and Raph were. She walked down the tunnel that the dog went down checking with her flash light to make sure she didn't trip. As she walked she found that most of the stuff in the tunnel was trash. She continued and there was still no sign of the dog. Sienna smiled to herself happy that the dog was gone and it wouldn't be hurting her brothers or attacking Master Splinter. She walked back down the tunnel only to trip on a glass bottle and rolled backwards falling through a boarded up tunnel. She didn't know how long she fell but when she landed she blacked out._

She didn't know how long she was out cold but when she woke up she could hear faint cries of her brothers.

"Hold on Daughter."

"Otōsan..." she muttered.

A cloth wrapped around her and brought her into his warm embrace. She was pulled into someone's arms causing her too instinctively to wrap her arms and legs around the person's neck and waist. Once out of the hole Splinter took his daughter and his sons away from the dark tunnel. When they got home Splinter set his daughter down on the couch and left to go her to find the first aid kit. But instead he saw Donatello walk over with it and started to patch up his sister. Splinter let him after all he had been watching him every time he patched up any one of his children. Splinter left to make some tea, Mikey was dragged away by Leo to his room to color and Raph picked up spike and left for his room.

Sienna opened her brown eyes slowly and she groaned in pain. Everything hurt from her head to her feet. She sat up and leaned up against the arm of the couch. She tried to sit up again but small grey green hands wrapped themselves around her neck and forced her to stay down. She looked and nearly started to cry. Donnie was laying on her but not on the spots that had been wrapped by bandages. She didn't move, she didn't want to wake the sleeping turtle tot. Splinter entered the room with a soft smile on his face. She looked at him.

He walked over and handed her a tea cup. She took a sip and smiled. She saw the wrapped bandages and looked back at Splinter who shook his head. She looked down to Donnie, back to Splinter and he nodded. She smiled and gently started to rub his shell. It was getting late and Donnie still hadn't woke up so it was another night on the couch with a baby turtle boy. Sienna fell asleep and soon Splinter walked by and placed a blanket over the two of them. Just his daughter and his clever little son.


	3. Leo and Big Sis

TMNT

Frozen Sister

Hey Guys Mystic Here so My two Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories are on Hiatus for now because I'm in a big TMNT mood. So here we go

In this story Sienna is the guys older sister who is a mutant in the sense that she has powers

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT Just Sienna.

(Oh and the first 6 chapters is Sienna with her family)

Leo and Big Sis

* * *

_It had been over a week since Sienna's little falling accident and the boys would not let her do ANY thing. When she went top side was the only time she felt like she could get away and she had to for Christmas presents for the boys. She knew what each one wanted, Mikey wanted a toy car, Raph a new comic book, Leo wanted Space Heroes first season and Donnie wanted walkie talkies. She had to be fast since the boys would be up soon and she was out of the lair which would make them worry about her getting hurt again. After she got all the gifts and the supplies she needed to make Master Splinters present she returned home._

Once home she was confronted by her oldest baby brother, Leonardo. Leo was the most adamant that she not leave the lair. As soon as she entered she walked passed him to place the bags in her room.

"Where were you Ane-Chan?" Leo asked

"Out." She told him.

She couldn't tell him the truth after all it would spoil Christmas presents. Leo on the other hand was very persistent.

"Ane-Chan you could've gotten hurt again." He told her.

She could hear his voice crack as he tried to be the tough guy. She looked down at him to see that his head was looking at the floor. She picked up from the ground even though it hurt too she didn't care. He was her little brother and she would not have him sad on her watch. He gently wrapped his arms around her neck making sure not to touch and or bump any of the bandages that Donnie had re wrapped. Sienna gently started to nuzzle her head on his cheek. He let her and he in return hugged her a little tighter. Sienna smiled again and walked to the kitchen. Once in the small kitchen she made her favorite green tea, placed it in two different cups and gave one to Leo. Leo took it and took of the warm liquid. Sienna grabbed her cup and her baby brother before returning to the living room to watch his favorite show Space Heroes. As soon as she sat down with him he put his cup down and ran off to his room. Sienna smiled and went back to drinking the green tea. She didn't know when Leo returned but when she looked down she had his blanket around her shoulders and him on her lap with the blanket closed but his little green hands able to get at his cup.

Sienna smiled and gently rubbed his head. He smiled and went back to watching his show. After it ended the other brothers had showed up. They all were going to make sure their sister didn't leave the living room until it was night time. Mikey walked out of his room dragging his orange blanket behind him. He got up on the couch, covered himself up and place his head on her leg grabbing her arm to make sure he could feel her if she moved. Raph was next only he not only had his red blanket but Spike as well. He carried into a ball right by her hip. Lastly was Donnie with his purple blanket he laid down next to Leo. Sienna smiled softly at her brothers and placed a hand on Raph's Shell.

"Raphie could you go get a Disney movie from my room?" She asked.

"Which one Ane-Chan?" He asked.

"Well..." She pondered for a moment but Mikey jumped up.

"Lion King!" he shouted.

Sienna laughed and nodded to Raph. He nodded and ran to her room to get it. After he got it and put it in the boys got closer to her. She finally had to lay down on the couch so that they all could be on her at once. When the movie was over Sienna had four sleeping seven year old turtles on her. Master Splinter saw her predicament and helped her by taking Donnie and Mikey. Sienna took Raph and Leo to their rooms. Rap was easy since he was practically a limp noodle snoring and drooling...again. Sienna carried Leo into his room and gently placed him in his bed. She smiled when he recognized his own bed and curled up into a ball. She silently left the room and went to hers to wrap up the presents. Each one was neatly wrapped and had her brother's favorite color as a bow on top. After she was done with their gifts and she hid them. She went back to painting her father's Christmas present, a family portrait. She only had herself and the background left but because of all the distractions of her brothers and her training she wasn't able to work on it often except at night when everyone was asleep.

Five hours later she was done and **Very** tired. But she had to wrap the panting. Once that was done she drug herself out of her room and flopped, belly first, on the couch where she passed out. Morning came and went and Sienna was still asleep it wasn't until Leo gently shook her to wake her up.

"Ane-Chan... It's time for lunch." Leo told her.

Sienna slowly woke up, "Alright...Leo go I'll be there."

He nodded and ran to the kitchen. Sienna sat up and popped everything that would pop. It was then she notice that in her lap was Leo's blanket. As she remembered she didn't cover herself last night making her wonder where it came from. After Lunch and some catching up training the family of 6 had a quick little dinner and all the boys but Leo ran off to finish their Presents. Leo on the other hand wanted to watch his show so of course he wanted his sister with him.

As the show came to a commercial break Sienna wrapped Leo in his blanket and he smiled at her.

"Anata no ane ni kansha" He smiled.

Sienna nodded and continued to watch the show. Once it was over Leo fell asleep and Sienna carried him to his room yet again. Only this time when she set him down he grabbed her index finger and her middle finger.

"Ane-Chan...Stay tonight..." He sleepily muttered.

Sienna smiled and picked him up again and crawled into his bed. He immediately curled up close to her and fell asleep. Sienna smiled and kissed his head before drifting to sleep.

"Good night...Ane-Chan." Leo muttered.

"Good night Leo...My Protective baby brother."

(1) Thank you Big Sister


	4. Mikey and Big Sis

TMNT

Frozen Sister

Hey Guys Mystic Here so My two Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories are on Hiatus for now because I'm in a big TMNT mood. So here we go

In this story Sienna is the guys older sister who is a mutant in the sense that she has powers

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT Just Sienna.

(Oh and the first 6 chapters is Sienna with her family)

Mikey and Big Sis

* * *

_"ANE-CHAN!"_

The feeling of a small turtles pushing her arm, bouncing her bed and pulling her other arm caused Sienna to wake up.

"Hai..." Sienna let out a weak yes.

"It's Christmas!" She heard a high pitch squeal from her youngest brother.

With a smile she decided to be mean, since Otōsan won't let the boys touch their presents if she wasn't up as well. She grabbed her pillow and covered her head.

"Five more minuets..." She said sleepily.

"NO AAANNNEEE-CHANNNNN!" They whined.

She couldn't help but giggle. She removed her pillow and sat up.

"Okay! I'm up." She laughed.

Mikey and Donnie both grabbed her fingers while Raph and Leo pushed her lower back to the door. Once out she smiled at the...decorated lair. Master Splinter smiled when he saw his oldest daughter being pulled out by his sons.

"Good Morning, Musume" He smiled.

"Morning, Otōsan" She smiled.

Once everyone had sat down, Master Splinter handed out the presents. First ones were from Leo. Mikey got some newspaper and glue...that was going to be a fun mess to clean up, Donnie got a remote control truck and Raph got some black bandages with red lines throughout it. Leo handed Sienna his present that he made for her. She opened it and smiled. It was a small wooden figure of a snowflake. She kissed his forehead. He smiled and handed Splinter his. Splinter smiled since it was a simple card with Japanese writing. Next were the presents Raph. His was the most surprising for everyone. He actually handmade comic books of adventures he would have with his different family members. Sienna hugged Raph since he didn't like her giving kisses when his brothers were around. Sienna was able to look through it for a second and smile at the adventure they were having but put it down when Splinter flashed her a look. Donnie was next and he handed out his presents. Leo got a katana holder for his wall, Raph got an interesting wall deco with his Sai's welded onto a chain link fence. Sienna wanted to ask Sensei how he manage that one but decided not to ask. Mikey got BOX full of Hot wheel cars, and Master Splinter got a glass Staff. Donnie handed Sienna her gift and wanted looking down shyly. Sienna opened her gift and smiled. Inside was a snowflake necklace and a bangle with a Snowdrop flower from her favorite movie Stardust. She smiled and kissed his head. Mikey quickly got up and ran to get his presents for everyone. Once they were handed out he sat down with a smile. Leo got a creative drawing of him and Captain Ryan, Raph got a coloring of Him and Spike, Donnie got one with him reading, Splinter got one of him meditating and Sienna's was her with all her brothers.

Sienna smiled and kissed Mikey's head. She grabbed her presents and handed them out to everyone, saving Splinters for last. Each one of her brother Squeaked with glee and hugged their sister making her smile. She walked over to her father got down on her knees and handed him her present to him. He opened it and felt his heart catch in his throat. The Painting was in a traditional Japanese style with him, his sons and his daughter. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Arigatō, Musume."

She smiled and took her seat by her brothers. Master Splinter's gifts were simple for the boys. Mikey got a bouncy ball, Donnie a toy robot, Raph a new punching bag and Leo a Yoga mate. Sienna's on the other hand was something even she was expecting. He had her close her eyes. She felt pressure on the back of her head but didn't move to open them. Once he was done behind her there was a heavy pressure on her lap.

"You may open."

Sienna opened her eyes and looked down. In her lap was a Bow with the Hamato family seal, a quiver that held the arrows which also had the seal on it. Her hands went to her face to feel she had a mask on like her brothers.

"That Color fits you Ane-Chan." Leo smiled.

"Really." She smiled.

"Yeah White fits you perfectly!" Raph smiled.

Once the presents were done and the ongoing Christmas specials on TV. Sienna helped her father put the picture up in his room. It hug next to a picture of his old family. Sienna smiled and left her father to go to sleep. Once she was out of the dojo and into the living room she saw her brothers were gone, probably sleeping. She gathered up her gifts and went to her room. She continued to read the comic Raph made of him and her Smiling at the fact that he made her a superhero. It was late and Sienna finally was able to fall asleep that is...

"Ane-chan..."

She rolled over to see Mikey standing by her bed. Orange blanket, teddy bear and small tears running down his face. Seeing the Tears Sienna flung her sheets off and hugged him. He wrapped himself tightly around her not letting her go. She picked him up and bounced him as she walked around her room. Trying to calm him down.

"Mikey what happened?" She asked.

"I...I had a bad dream..." He muttered.

"You know...If you talk about the dream won't come true..."

"W...well it was about...you and...Me. We were playing and then...you just disappeared..." He cried.

Sienna couldn't believe what she just heard and looked Mikey in his Sky blue eyes.

"There is NO Way I'm Ever Going to do that." She reassured him.

Mikey nodded but didn't say anything for five while minuets.

"Can I sleep with you...?" He asked.

Smiling Sienna walked to her bed and laid down. Mikey curled up as close as he could to her chest, with his teddy between the two of them, His little hands gripping the fabric of her P.J. Sienna gently started to hum a soft tune trying to make him fall asleep along with herself. It worked. The last thought she had was.

"I will never leave you Mikey, My Sweet Baby Brother."


	5. How She Became Big Sis (Splinter's POV)

TMNT

Frozen Sister

Hey Guys Mystic Here so My two Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories are on Hiatus for now because I'm in a big TMNT mood. So here we go

In this story Sienna is the guys older sister who is a mutant in the sense that she has powers

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT Just Sienna.

(Oh and the first 6 chapters is Sienna with her family)

How She Became Big Sis (Splinter's POV)

* * *

_ Normally I wouldn't let a human even get near my sons. But their sister, Sienna was so different from any human he had meet before becoming a rat. He watched as she played with Mikey. He could still remember when He found her in the sewers._

* * *

_ It was a normal day for Splinter, while his sons sleep he went to find food. As he gathered some supplies he heard splashing. Hoping it wasn't his sons he went to investigate. Instead of seeing his four green turtle sons he saw a very pale 5 year old girl. She was in a white dress and Splinter could see that her elbows were both wrapped. Her brown hair was pulled back, he looked down she didn't have any shoes._

_ "Young one." Splinter said without coming out of the shadows._

_ She looked to the Shadows with dull dark brown eyes._

_ "Yes." She even sounded off._

_ "Are you alright?" He asked._

_ She looked around then back at the shadows, "Not really...I don't remember why I'm here."_

_ He looked to her head and saw that she had a big gash on her forehead._

_ "Oh Dear...Your bleeding." He said._

_ "I am?" She asked tilting her head._

_ Before his eyes she placed a hand on her forehead and a white glow covered her hand. When she removed it her gash had crystalize like she had just flash freeze it._

_ "H-How did you do that?' He asked._

_ "I don't know...I just did." She told the shadow._

_ Splinter finally sighed and walked out of the shadows. Expecting her to run screaming he flinched. When she didn't he saw her looking up at him with curious eyes. He picked her up and carried her back to his home. She didn't make any attempts to escape or even fight him. Glancing down from time to time he saw that her either was drifting towards sleep or looking at him. Once he reached his home he heard his sons crying. He set the girl down and handed her the bag of food he had. He hurried off to find which son was crying._

_ After giving his son's reassuring pat on the head him return to see that the girl was gone. He looked all over his home only to find her putting the food he gathered away._

_ "Thank you."_

_ She flinched and curled in on herself._

_ "I'm sorry!" She shouted causing Splinter to back up._

_ He slowly moved over to her and made her look at him. Finally he could see the spirit that he felt from her in her eyes._

_ "Why are you Sorry?" He asked._

_ "Y-You aren't going to hurt me?" She asked her eyes showed fear._

_ He took one of his five finger hands and gently groomed her cheek. She relaxed into it but didn't move. She was cold to the touch but he could feel the warmth of her heart._

_ "No. Musume. I do not." He told her._

_ "M-musume?" She asked looking up at the old Rat._

_ "It means Daughter." He smiled._

_ Nothing was said for a moment only then did splinter get a tackle hug from the young girl. She didn't say anything she just hugged him. After a while the two sat down and decided to talk. He wrapped his son's with his tail and pulled them closer to himself._

_ "Now...Do you have a name child?" He asked._

_ The girl's eye widen and looked down to the ground, "MS-25418052"_

_ "You...You don't even have a proper name?" Splinter asked in a gasp._

_ She shook her head no. Splinter felt sorry for the young girl but then soon watched in shock. He's Son that he had named Raphael woke up and crawled over to the five year old girl. She pulled her arms back as if she was protecting him from herself. Instead Raphael crawled into her lap and fell asleep. Splinter could see Ms-25418052 sharking as if she was afraid that she would hurt his son._

_ "It's alright...You won't hurt him." he tried to convince her._

_ "I Will...I'm...I'm..." She started to hyperventilate._

_ Splinter gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Deep breaths dear..."_

_ She took a deep one and looked back to Splinter._

_ "I'll Freeze him..." She told him looking down at her hands._

_ The moment she said Michelangelo did a running start and hugged MS-25418052. She froze in fear but when she saw that he was still breathing she slowly wrapped her arms around his shell. Splinter watched the timid girl for a moment then watched as Leonardo and Donatello joined their brothers. Splinter stroked his beard watching and came to a decision._

_ "MS-25418052...that is to long for my Musume." Splinter said._

_ MS-25418052 looked at him with her deep Brown eyes making him smile. He had named his Son's after the Renaissance Master so he decided on a color._

_ "Let's see you have dark brown hair and brown eyes...I know what you shall be called Musume, Sienna."_

_ "S-Sienna...Sienna." She smiled, "I love it."_

_ For the first time he saw her light up and smile her true smiled._

_ "But...What am I to them?" She said looking down at the turtles that had fallen asleep._

_ "Ane-Chan." Splinter smiled._

_ "And You." She said looking at Splinter._

_ He smiled, "Otōsan."_

_ Splinter walked over and sat behind her pulling his newest family member closer._

_ "I Love you Otōsan and...Thank you." She smiled and fell asleep on him._

_ Splinter looked up at a picture of him when he was human, his wife and his daughter._

_ "Miwa...Tang Shen...I hope you except her...as part of our family..."_

_ As he thought that the tree in the dojo let lose some of its leaves and they gently floated down and landed on her. But the leaves were not normal leaves they were a simple dandelion from above ground. Splinter smiled and rested with his sons and his new daughter._

* * *

_ "Otōsan."_

_ He looked to see his daughter smiling at him._

_ "Yes Musume?" He asked._

_ "It's time for dinner. I made your favorite and brewed your favorite tea." She smiled._

_ "Thank you...I will be there soon."_

_ Sienna nodded and picked up Mikey. He looked down next to himself and looked at the Dandelion growing next to him. He smiled and went to the kitchen._


	6. The Pain She Hides

TMNT

Frozen Sister

Hey Guys Mystic Here so My two Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories are on Hiatus for now because I'm in a big TMNT mood. So here we go :D

In this story Sienna is the guys older sister who is a mutant in the sence that she has powers

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT Just Sienna.

(Oh and the first 6 chapters is Sienna with her family)

The Pain She Hides

* * *

_Normal she wouldn't be in this much pain. She wouldn't be trying to find ways so she didn't have to sleep. Master Splinter didn't even truly knew what she dreamed of. And today Sienna was going to help Splinter train her brothers. She knelt down next to Splinter as her brothers tried to sneak up on them. Splinter could see his daughter slowly start to fall asleep. _

_"Yame." Splinter told him students._

_Hearing him say those words his students looked at him. He didn't meet his son's eyes instead they fell upon his daughter._

_"Ane-Chan?" Mikey asked gently touching her arm._

_She shuttered as if Mikey had just woken her up from a nightmare. _

_"I'm okay." Sienna flashed a fake smile._

_Mikey could tell and he pointed one of his three fingers at her._

_"No Lie." _

_Sienna smiled and tried again, "I'm not Mikey."_

_"Yes you are." Raph confronted her._

_She looked to Splinter for any help but he too was looking at her waiting for her answer. She stood up she really didn't want to tell them._

_"Sorry...I...can't tell the truth." She told them and walked out of the Dojo._

_Sienna walked into her room and shot the door. Lately even her room seemed darker including her art. She sat down on her bed and pulled up her sleeve. She could see faint scars that ran up and down her arm. She sighed and pulled the sleeve down again. Her body was so weak from not sleeping for the past few days. She got up off her bed and locked her door. She was going to be in her room for a while. She pulled out a canvus and started to paint. Mostly with black, Red and Bright Green. After her painting fit she looked at it and sighed. The Canvas was black with what looked like to be Blood spatters and bright green ooze at the bottom. She sat down on her bed again when she heard a knock. Quickly she hid the still wet painting and unlocked the door. _

_When she opened it she saw Splinter. Her guess was that he felt her Spirit and how angry, tired, scared and afraid she was. He placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Please...__Musume...tell me." He looked at her._

_Sienna glanced at the painting she had just hid and then back to her father in a nod. _

_"But...They can't know...My Brothers...they'll have nightmares for Months if they listen to this."_

_"TOO BAD!" _

_Sienna and Splinter looked in shock as the four turtle brothers were outside her door. _

_"Boys no go back-"_

_"Ane-Chan Hurt. We Fix." Mikey told in a defiant voice._

_Sienna looked to Splinter for help but his eyes showed that her brothers were going to stay. She told them she would meet them in the living room. Once she entered she was wearing a tank top showing her arms and part of her back. The boys and Splinter looked in shock at how many scars she had. _

_"I thought Ane-Chan's Powers healed boo-boos." Mikey thought out loud._

_"They...They usually do Mike. These...These are from when I was first created..."_

_"You...Weren't born like a normal Human?" Splinter asked._

_Sienna shook her head no, "I..I remember the smells...and the pain."_

_She turned away. She didn't like scaring her brothers but she need sleep to help them. She took a deep breath and explained to her family why she was so tired_

* * *

**_Four green tubes each forming a little life form. One of the men in white coats stopped right in front of the one of the tubes labeled __MS-25418052. He smirked the life form inside the tube was already the size of a nine month old fetus. Nodding another man drained the tube. When the life form was on the ground the first man picked it up and flopped it on a table. Checking for any signs of life, he smiled when the little one's chest began to rise and fall. _**

**___He pulled a table closer to him and cut into the little lifeforms arm. A scream was heard and this pleased him. Since these test subjects were just going to be pawned off to his master when it was older. He stabbed a needle into the other arm and injected glowing ice blue liquid into the lifeforms arm. More tears ran down __MS-25418052's eyes. He nodded to the other men in the room and they drugged __MS-25418052 to a cage and tossed her in. After an hour __MS-25418052 opened her eyes for the first time and sat up. She had grown. The liquid and speed up her growth as well as her age she was now about the age of a three year old. _**

**_________The White coat man returned and smirked at her progress. He opened the cage and grabbed her hair. he drugged her out and flopped her on to yet another table. This time when they strapped her down she didn't move or make any attempt to escape. A machine was strapped to her back. The Machine was cold to the touch and the moment her flesh touched it she started to shake and Hyperventilate. The man didn't care he watched as it wrapped itself tighter and tighter a round her almost like it was trying to take away all the life from her.  
_**

**_________Only then did it stop and needles injected four different color liquids into her. After that was done they threw her back into the cage. Laying with her back against the far wall of her cage She watched as it crystalized behind her into ice._**

**_________"Subject MS-25418052 has sucsecfully excepted the ice mutation gene as well as the healing gene."_**

* * *

_________After she was done telling about her origins of her scars she saw her brothers were more courious then afraid._

_________"Then Where does your lack of sleep come in?" Splinter asked._

_________Sienna was most afard of telling them this one but she took a deep breath and told._

* * *

**_________It was another day at the home of the small family, but today was different. The boys were running in the sweres trying to get away from their sister who had just murdered their father right before them._**

**_________"Mission...Destroy all Mutants." Sienna said in a monoton voice and followed after her brothers._**

**_________The boys seperated and she went after Leo first. Once she caught him she sliced his throat and ramed his shell into a wall._**

**_________"A-Ane-Chan-n." He drew with his last breath._**

**_________She tossed him to the ground and went to find the others. She soon found Mikey. She Froze him in place and then broke his shell with almost amazing brute force._**

**_________"Y-you P-promised..." He told her before dying. _**

**_________"MIKEY!" _**

**_________Sienna looked back to see both Raph and Donnie. She froze them in place and slowly walked over._**

**_________"With the destrouction of these remaining Mutants. My master will rise...ALL Hail THE SHREDDER!"_**

**_________She stabbed her brothers through their Plasterons and their shells._**

**_________"I-i'm sorry..." Raph told her before dying._**

**_________"A-ane-cha." Was all Donnie could say before he died too._**

**_________A switch must have been flipped beacuse Sienna gasped in horror and screamed with bloddy murder._**

**_________"I..I KILLED MY FAMILY!"_**

**_________"No...We Did."_**

**_________She looked back over her shoulder to see herself in a pure black outfit, a red three two symbol on her shoulders._**

**_________"For our lord and Master." _**

**_________"NO!"_**

* * *

_"That's Why...I didn't want you to know..." Sienna said looking to the ground._

_Her brothers looked at her Shock across their faces. Splinter had one as well, He couldn't believe that his own daughter was a creation of the Shredder his enemy that he never told her or his son's about. Mikey stood up and walked over grabbing his big sisters hand and was tugging on it. She knelt down to his level and he wrapped his little green arms around her neck._

_"It won't happen Ane-Chan." Mikey told her._

_"Mikey..." She began on to see Raph, Leo and Donnie wrap themselves around her._

_"We'll make sure of that." Raph told her._

_"After all." Leo smiled, "You've been there for us." _

_"I'll find away to make sure it won't happen." Donnie smiled showing his gap tooth._

_Splinter smiled at the fact his daughter was so gental when touching her brothers._

_"My son's go get your blankets, pillows and your favorite stuffed animal. You as well, Sienna." He ordered._

_The siblings nodded and got what their father told them to get. They followed Splinter into his room and he sat down. _

_"Musume here." He pointed to his lap. _

_Sienna gently put her pillow on her fathers lap and laied down. The boy's soon followed only they put their pillows on their sister. Raph of course was the close to her, with Spike right in between the two. Leo layed down on the crook of her knees. Donnie layed his head on her middle back while Mikey layed on her side. Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder and started to hum a song. Sienna's eyes slowly began to drift. As much as she tried she fell asleep._

* * *

**_For a moment Sienna walked alone in darkness. Soon she stopped at a mirror and looked at her reflection. Staring back at her was the girl would killed her brothers and her father. Sienna place her hand to the glass and of course Dark Sienna did the same. _**

**_"Come back to us...Ane" Sienna looked over her should to see her father and brothers looking at her. She looked back to her dark self. Behind her was men in black and one man in sharp armor. _**

**_"Join us..." _**

**_"Ane-Chan..."_**

**_Sienna's hand fell from the glass and she turnted towards her family._**

**_"You can have it all...the world, money everything." her dark slef told her._**

**_"But I won't have the one thing I need." _**

**_She walked over to her brothers and held the close while her father placed his arms protectingly around his childeren._**

**_"I Choose my family over my destany." _**

**_When she said that the glass shattered as did her other self. Her family faded and she was once again in darkness. _**

* * *

_Sienna felt pressure on her arm._

_"Ane-Chan...Please wake up..." _

_Her eyes opened to see Mikey two inches away from her face._

_"M-mikey." Sienna let out a weak moan as she got to her knees_

_"__Otōsan! Ane-Chan's Awake!" Mikey shouted._

___Splinter entered the room a cup of hot green tea in his hands. He handed it to her which she took and she drank it within a sitting. _

___"Feel Better?" He asked._

___"Hai. I was able to tell my de-Darkness That I need my family more then what they wanted me to have." She smiled pulling Mikey Closer to her._

___Splinter smiled, "The others are waiting for you in the living room...Something about you promising to watch Pokemon with them." _

___Sienna chuckled and stood up._

___"Thank you __Otōsan for the tea." She told him and kissed his cheek._

_____"You are welcome." He smiled back._


End file.
